Magic, Mad Science, and Mystery
by Kiro Angel
Summary: The Avengers are looking for new members. They go to Hogwarts, UNIT, the Winchesters, the Ponds, Torchwood, the TARDIS, and 221B, then bring them all back. For some, it is a match made in heaven. For others, it is a highway to Hell. Too many characters and pairings to list, but there will be m/m, f/f, m/f, and one m/m/m. Mostly crossover pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, guys! So this is a really cool crossover fic that I've been working on with a friend of mine. I've never written a story like this, with another person, and neither have I done a crossover. This is just the intro chapter, the bulk of it comes later. We're still writing at light speed and not looking to slow down anytime soon, so look forward to many more updates for once!

Enjoy!

~Kiro

* * *

Chapter 1:

I Want You to Join the Avengers Initiative

* * *

Severus sank down into the cushioned chair behind his desk, dropping his face into his hands. He rubbed his temples, listening to the thunder pound at the outsides of the castle and thunder rumble through the stones. Though the headmaster's office was on the second floor and not near the roof, the storm was violent enough that echoes permeated the air throughout the entire school.

The day before had been a long one, though no longer than any other. An incident in one of the Care of Magical Creatures classes had resulted in four eighth years being hospitalized. Severus had been subjected to the ranting of parents and siblings, leaving him with a migraine the size of Scotland and depriving him of several hours sleep. Now, he was once again confined to his office for another day of paperwork on too little sleep and a lingering remnant of a migraine.

Severus reluctantly reached for the first of a foot-high stack of papers, only to be interrupted by the trumpeting of the wards. They signaled a non-violent greeting, more a knock than anything else, but that could quickly turn for the worse. Within three seconds, Severus was heading for the door, already planning how best to take out any group of rogue Death Eaters that had taken it upon themselves to attack the school.

When the gates opened a dark skinned man with an eyepatch was glaring at him. Though it looked like this man didn't do too much besides glaring. He was easily recognizable because no one could forget a face like his, even if it was just a glance at the cover of a muggle newspaper or a muggle television program.

This man was Nick Fury. He seemed to have stopped very many disaster with his new team, the Avengers. This included Obadiah Stane, Hammer, an Asgardian invasion, New York, the president being assassinated, and a global take over done by HYDRA. Most importantly, he was a muggle. Oh, sure, he knew of this world of heroes and gods but he was still an ignorant muggle talking to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Severus sneered, a vicious smear of derision and disgust on his face at the muggle on his doorstep. Obviously the wards were lacking if this man was here. He should be wandering through the woods right now, trying to find a way to get back to his house where the stove might have been left on. Severus had to derive the man's intentions, obliviate the fool and strengthen the muggle repelling wards. Just another inconvenient annoyance to add to his headache.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the muggle repelling wards?"

Severus gripped his wand strongly in his hand, glaring with all his strength at the rude interruption to his morning. Fury let out a sigh; why did this have to be so hard?

"I was able to get past them because I know five gods whose magic can easily best yours. Then the reason I am here is much more of a serious matter." Fury said glaring back but he did it more casually without much effort put into the glare.

Severus scowled, brow furrowing.

"Yes, obviously you have gods working for you, why did I not think of that? You have thirty seconds to explain why you are here and why I should care before I throw you out of my school."

"Because this world is quickly changing. Magic and superpowers are becoming more and more known. With my team there are secret worlds they are unequipped with to deal with. That is why I am taking some risks and recruiting more people from these worlds. As headmaster of the most prestigious schools in the wizarding world I was thinking you would have an idea of who would be interested and able. "

Severus eyed the man before him. The muggle was an idiot if he thought that Snape cared about some stupid, insignificant muggle problem like too many homeless kittens in Manhattan. Just because the existence of the entire world's population had been saved a few times before by some group of abnormal extraterrestrial lifeforms did not mean that there would be any such threat in the future that required his help.

"That I might, however, it does not follow that I would be willing to help you in this unnecessary and futile endeavor."

Severus lifted his wand, preparing to cast an obliviate over his unwanted visitor.

"And what if the Chitari had destroyed the world does it become just a muggle problem? What if a wizarding threat was to get to big, your society needs our help as much as you need ours. Then, you are not only other secret that we want to keep. London almost gets destroyed every Christmas because of an alien race what if that was to succeed. Or demons were to spread because two stupid hunters can't keep Hell closed up. Teamwork is crucial at a times like these because if one group knows what to expect then the others will, either."

Severus's lip lifted in a sneer.

"Teamwork is a sign of weakness in an individual. Your oh-so-precious teamwork is what leads to mistakes. People are weak. Now leave before I obliviate you."

"Honestly? Teamwork is what has lead to the Avenger's program to begin with. We are simply looking for more members."

Severus was just about to swish his wand in an obliviate when he heard the loud crunch of running footsteps and heavy breathing coming up behind him. With a sigh, he waited for the annoying werewolf to come up beside him.

"Wha-" Remus coughed, "-what happened, Severus? I felt the wards go off, but it took me this long to disentangle myself from the gaggle in the infirmary."

The wizard pulled up at the headmaster's side, keeling over to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath. The full moon had been two days ago, and the man really should not have been out running so soon afterward.

Fury raised a brow looking to the wolf/wizard. "Hello," he said calmly looking to the man. He then looked back up to Snape, "I am simply trying to be prepared because there are things out there that no one knows about… and we all should worry."

Remus looked back and forth between the two men, looking confused and tired.

"Wait, what's going on? Excuse me, Severus, but who is this man?"

Severus sneered, eyeing Fury up and down, unimpressed.

"This muggle is attempting to convince me to join him in his silly venture to protect the earth from ruin or some such nonsense. I have found it prudent to decline. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to send him on his merry way."

Severus turned his gaze on Remus, glaring full force at the panting werewolf. Remus seemed to perk up slightly, unbending and grasping the gate rails to keep his balance.

"Wait, saving the earth? Isn't that a good thing? Severus, you can't just obliviate him if he's trying to keep the world here for us to live on. We may be wizards, but we can't live without Gaia."

Severus snorted, turning to fully face the righteous wolf.

"All that he is putting together is some absurd group of Gryffindors who show off and, by using 'teamwork' or some such nonsense, clean up the mistakes that this team made in the first place."

"Motherfucker I am right here." Fury crossed his arms unusually cool. "My team didn't cause this world's problems. They were caused by a group of aliens trying to destroy earth. Along with a megalomaniacal god under mind control."

Severus turned back to contemplate the man who was still on the other side of the Hogwarts wards.

"Oh, yes, none of it was the world's fault. Not the tesseract, which the government insisted on keeping for research. Not SHIELD's security breaches, which ruined the entire agency, and definitely not the entity's use of its enemies dangerous and controversial technologies against them. Not to mention your team members' mistakes which caused the entire earth to be invaded as well as terrestrial terrorist activity. Tell me, Fury, is there anything that threatened our existence that was not caused by your team or your government?"

Fury cleared his throat, "Voldemort, as well as a certain rogue dragon that could have gone past this school of yours. Not to mention the hundreds of children's lives you put in danger because of three headed dogs, gigantic snakes, not sending the students home when they were being petrified, then a tree that can kill you and the spiders in the forest. Then if you want ones that aren't you that are from others: London gets attacked every year because a stupid alien called the Doctor can't keep his nose out of anyone's business. There was the crack in time and space, Dalek, Cybermen, lizards living under the crust, balls of fat, shapeshifting aliens that took over the parliament of England, an alien of the same race called the Master. I'm sure you remember the vote Saxon incident. Then there are the two stupid Americans that can't keep a hellmouth shut. Then there was a mastermind whose criminal empire spanned the globe."

Severus bristled, rage pooling in his gut. He prepared to either hex the man, unleash a hellish tirade, or both. Unfortunately, the damned nozy werewolf cut in before he had the chance.

"I totally agree with you, Fury."

Severus snapped his gaze over to the fellow wizard, glare stumbling with shock only to come back full force. Remus continued.

"None of that should have happened, and definitely not the things that we were capable of stopping. But there is nothing that we can do about that now, can we? The great wizard who was in charge of those mishaps is no longer here, and we can't change the past. We can, however, work together in the future to prevent it. You said that you were forming a group that is supposed to stop these things?"

Both wizards turned to look at the one-eyed muggle.

"Yes. I was expanding the Avengers initiative to include other groups who have had near world destroying problems. The Doctor and his company and the demon hunters from America, along with Sherlock Holmes."

Remus turned to contemplate how murderous Severus was. Since Severus was only glaring, which was pretty much a permanent feature, he reached over and parted the wards, pulling Fury through.

"Well, then, come on back to the castle. There are some people you need to meet. They're all in the infirmary right now, but I'm sure that they would love to hear more and help out."

Fury nodded following Remus, "Thank you." He looked back at Snape before he faced forward smirking.

Severus, fuming, stomped off after the pair, passing them and billowing ahead into the building.

When Remus and Fury entered the infirmary, it was to find a crowd of mingling witches and wizards, who were making a racket to wake the dead. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy lay on hospital beds, surrounded by a crowd of well-wishers. Fireworks were zipping around the room, courtesy of the Weasley twins, and loud angry voices could be heard from Madam Pomfrey's office just off the main infirmary room. Eight teenagers loitered around in various positions all over the large room, talking in loud voices until one caught sight of the newcomers.

"Remus!" Harry, called, sitting up a bit in the bed while cradling his left arm, which was bandaged from shoulder to fingertips. "You came back! What was up with the wards?"

Remus beamed from ear to ear as the rest of the crowd turned to take in him and his visitor.

"Oh, turns out that we had a visitor! Everyone, this is…" He trailed off suggestively, hoping the muggle would interject with his name.

He rubbed his temple and sighed, "Nick Fury."

"Nick Fury, everyone! He wanted to talk to you about joining some sort of group, it sounded like the Muggle version of the Order."

Harry gasped, sitting up further to get a better look at the man. The twins leaned in, and everyone else began to quiet as well. Unfortunately, a firework picked that moment to zip once more around the room and bump into Fury's face before retreating a few inches and exploding.

Fury grumbled and rubbed under his ear. "Yes, it is very important that you listen to me." He took a breath calming down and folding his hands behind his back. "This world had been threatened too often for groups not to come together. I am the director of SHIELD and the man who started the Avenger's Initiative. A program which I am now expanding because-"

The door at the back of the room slammed open and a tall man with long, white blonde hair swept out. His cane clacked on the floor, and he called out to his son.

"Draco! Get up, we are leaving. You shall be treated by a specialist. Now come, we are leaving this hell hole."

Fury glared at the man his lips thinning, "I was speaking! Sit down and shut up and wait until I'm done, or I swear to god I will shove a boot up your ass."

For the first time, the man who was obviously Lucius Malfoy observed the newcomer.

"Excuse me. I am a very powerful and influential member of the Ministry of Magic. Who, might I ask are you, or shall I just call you 'uncultured Yankee swine'?"

"I am the director of SHIELD. Now sit down and shut up motherfucker."

Lucius sneered, looking over the director of SHIELD as if he were a particularly disgusting substance which he had found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh, SHIELD. Isn't that the useless merry band of superheroes that the muggles cooked up to solve all of their political problems that they couldn't handle themselves."

"You are talking to the creator of that team! And that was not their purpose! It was to save lives and the world. Which they have done! There was no politics involved with the initiative and I will never let that be their main focus. Now I would sit down and shut up before you face the wrath of Nick Fury!"

Malfoy scowled, if indeed a Malfoy could scowl, and turned to face his son.

"Draco. Get up, we are leaving."

Draco shrank further back into the infirmary bed, shaking his head side to side.

"No, father. I'll be fine here. Madam Pomfrey already fixed me up, she says I just need to rest and I'll be fine." His eyes flickered back and forth between Lucius and Fury.

Lucius growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"Draco…"

Fury let out a growl and he pulled Lucius back, "Leave now and I will continue talking to the people who want to hear it and not make a scene."

Lucius shook off the other man's hand, then took a step back and seemed to measure him up to see how much of a threat he posed. After a moment, he sniffed delicately, turned, and swept out of the infirmary doors.

Fury grumbled something under his breath and he turned back to face the other becoming calm again quite quickly. Which was actually kind of scary, "Now that mess has been cleared up, let me continue. I plan on expanding the Avenger's Initiative because threats have come up between different groups of people. Humans/mutants, wizards, hunters, PIs, and aliens. I need people from the wizarding community to join."

Luna leaned forward from her position criss-cross on Neville's bed.

"Well the snurpuffles seem to trust you. They always have liked powerful muggles."

Fury sighed and looked to her rolling his wrist, "Whatever...or something."

Harry tremulously smiled.

"Eh, well I can't argue with the snurpuffles, now can I? I guess I'm in. I'm not going to get rid of one evil bastard just to have another one succeed in his place. What do you think, guys?" He scanned the crowd, one after another meeting each person's eyes and receiving a nod of consent in return. When he reached Malfoy, he hesitated, but still looked at him in askance. Draco looked nervous and uncertain, but eventually he nodded.

Grinning, Harry turned to Fury and adjusted his glasses up his nose.

"I guess all of us are joining then! You'll want all of our names, yeah? And… specialties?"

Fury nodded in agreement, "And a way to contact all of you."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Okay. Guys, I'm sure you can all introduce yourselves?"

They went in a circle, starting with the twins.

"Fred and George Weasley!"

"Pyrotechnics-"

"-wizarding technology-"

"-pranks-"

"-and do-dads."

"Available by flooing or stopping in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Neville Longbottom. I'm good with plants, and you should be able to find me here at Hogwarts or the Longbottom residence."

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I specialize in magical creatures." She smiled dreamily. "You can contact me here at school."

"I'm Ron Weasley, I do strategy, and I come with a package deal with Harry and Hermione. You can find me here or at the Burrow."

"Harry Potter. My specialty is Defense, I guess, and I'll be here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione Granger, research and planning. You can find me here."

At last, the chain reached Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I have some experience with dark magic, and you can find me either here or at Malfoy Manor."

"Well it will be nice to have all of you on my team." Fury nodded before motioning that he needed to leave.

* * *

Sam and Dean were arguing under their breaths in the small cell glaring at one another. While Castiel just looked confused. "Sammy they are going to get us how are we supposed to explain everything?"

"We don't"

"Sammy with the thing in New York a few months ago do you think they are really going to think we're insane?"

"We can't take any chances." They grew silent hearing footsteps come towards them. Nick Fury was then standing in front of them and he crossed his arms.

"I have a proposition for you."

Dean blinked and he looked over to Sam who just nodded.

"Okay."

"Free from prison no charges if you join the Avengers."

"Deal."

* * *

Nick Fury knocked on the door to 221B. He sighed; this was the third group he had to get. He just hoped they would be more cooperative than the others had been, though he suspected not.

A crash and a yell sounded from the flat above, followed immediately by two male voices arguing loudly. About a minute later, heavy footsteps clunked down the stairwell on the opposite side of the door, and it swung open to reveal a harried-looking man with short blond hair and a kind smile, sporting a strawberry jam-coloured jumper.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that. I just had to- well, um, how may I help you? Are you here with a case?"

"I am here with a proposition for work but not a case.."

John Watson tilted his head, smiling charmingly at the man.

"Eh, well, either way it's best you come in. I'll make you a nice cuppa while Sherlock gets dressed."

Fury nodded, "Very well."

John nodded and led the way up to the landing and the entrance to 221B. Here, he stopped and turned to look at Fury.

"Why don't you just wait here. I won't be a minute."

With that, he slipped through the door, locking it behind him.

Fury sighed and he leaned back against the wall waiting for him to come back.

Inside, the two voices from before started up again.

"Sherlock! I told you to get dressed, there's that Fury man from the papers outside!"

"Well, then, tell him to come in."

A thump.

"Sherlock, you are absolutely starkers! We are not letting a very important man into the flat to see your lily white arse dirtying up the couch."

A thump and a slap.

"But John, just two minutes ago you were saying that it was your lily white arse."

"Yes, and as it is mine it is my right to say who does and does not see it now put-" a grunt and the shuffle of a heavy object being pushed across the floor- "some-" another shove- "clothes on!"

A sigh, and the thump of footsteps across the floor. A door closed inside the flat, and two seconds later the outer door opened.

"Sorry 'bout that. Sherlock's always stubborn at the least opportune moments."

Fury nodded, "I would suggest also getting thicker doors." He sighed looking to John.

A light pink flush tinted the man's cheeks.

"So you heard all of that, did you? No, no, on second thought don't answer that. Just come in and sit down, I'll just put the kettle on."

He motioned with his hand and retreated from the doorway, picking his way between stacks of books and bits and bobs of unidentifiable… things.

Fury walked in and sighed preferring to stay standing. It was just the nature of his training.

John rustled through various cabinets, pulling out three mugs and rinsing out both them and the kettle thoroughly. Opening another cabinet, he suddenly pinched his nose as a foul odor drifted out.

"Sherlock! I told you to move these hearts yesterday!"

Nothing but a thump came from the other room, so the man simply sighed and retrieved the tea bags, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove to boil. He turned to watch Fury, leaning against the counter with his arms propping him up.

"So, what are you here to talk about?"

"I have expanded the Avenger's initiative to include people that have dealt with worldwide threats and can help stop upcoming threats."

John snorted.

"Please tell me you don't want Sherlock to join."

"I do want him to join. He would be a great asset."

John just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You can tell that you haven't met him."

On the other side of the room, a door opened and a fully clothed Sherlock Holmes stepped out. He flopped onto the couch and sprawled out, looking at Fury for two seconds before dismissing him.

"We aren't joining your Initiative. John, hurry up with that tea."

Fury sighed and rubbed his temple, "Why can I only get one group so far of you fuckers to join quickly?" He sighed a little. "We need more people to join and we can get you anything you want."

Immediately, Sherlock sat up and John facepalmed.

"I'm going to need unlimited access to as many cadavers and human body parts as I need, any time of day or night, no questions asked. I want any and every case above an eight that you have, no matter the security rating, as well as to keep my own current partner in the London Police force as well as my John. Also, I want my brother off my back. He is to know none of my movements, none of the cases I take or the details thereof."

"Fine to the first one. As SHIELD is being remodeled it will take some time to get those files. We can also do the following things as well."

Sherlock clapped his hands together.

"Then the deal is done. What is the first case?"

At this, John, lifted his head.

"Now, Sherlock, you can't just agree for the both of us! We'll probably have to fly over to America, and I have a job, remember? We have bills to pay!"

"We can cover your bills as well."

John looked to Sherlock, then raised his eyes to the sky as if in prayer.

"Fine, fine. But don't complain to me when you get bored after two hours and want to come home."

Fury chuckled a little, "We will be contacting you gentlemen."

At this, Sherlock sat bolt upright.

"No! No, surely you have something now!"

"Sherlock! You just received that one case! The one with the nice Abernathy woman whose entire summer home disappeared overnight."

Sherlock waved vaguely.

"That was the most boring case I've seen in decades. It didn't even register as a six. Excuse me, but a son with a scar on his left temple and a grudge against the family cocker spaniel? I could have solved that in my sleep!"

Fury just walked away while they were arguing.

* * *

Thank god he found this thing. He had no idea when or where the blue box would end up. He found it to bad he also had Torchwood and several others to contact after getting the big man himself. He knocked on the door crossing his arms a bit.

The blue door swung open and a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie peeked out, keeping his body in the narrow crack so that Fury couldn't see behind him.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Yes I need your help," Nick Fury said. "Doctor."

The man smiled and stepped out of the blue box, letting the door shut behind him. He grinned and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Ooh! What is it this time? Rogue mantalion? Jellyfish taking over the city? Oh, I've always loved surprises!"

Fury rubbed his temple, "I'm afraid it is of a much more serious matter."

The Doctor immediately stood up straight, adjusting his bow tie and clearing his throat in a jokingly serious manner.

"Ah, yes of course. Serious. Haven't done serious in a while."

"I have guessed that." Fury put his hands in his pockets. "I want you to join the Avengers."

The Doctor nodded seriously.

"Ah, yes, of course, of course. The Avengers. Is that some sort of professional bowling league or some kind of new cooking club? I do love a good baked Alaska."

"Doctor are you being an idiot again?" a man walked out of the blue box and he looked to Fury. "Are you bloody serious? You're asking him to be an Avenger!"

"Yes I am. If he knew who they were."

The Master facepalmed and sighed, "Doctor…"

The Doctor looked between the two, obviously not at all put off.

"Oh, I'm missing something incredibly obvious, aren't I? Is this some sort of incredibly famous professional bowling team?"

"No, Doctor, they're a superhero team." The Master said looking over annoyed with him.

"Ooh! Like Superman? I always did fancy Clark Kent a bit, he is a bit of a looker."

His wolf whistle petered off when the Master spoke, "Oi! I'm right here you bloody idiot."

The Doctor just grinned.

"Oh, come on, you have to think so to! And come on, have you seen Loki twenty years in the future? That new robe style clings in all the right places."

The Master rolled his eyes, "Lucky for you Loki is part of the Avengers."

The Doctor seemed to deflate.

"Oh. Well, you know I would never be unfaithful. Right?"

The Master sighed and kissed his cheek, "No, I know."

Fury cleared his throat, "Gentlemen are you willing to join?"

The Doctor clapped his hands and rubbed them together again.

"Oh, yes! I'm always one for an adventure. Superheroes, adventures, and magic, sounds like an absolutely lovely time! What do you think, love?" He turned to his blonde partner at his side.

"As long as I'm with you I can manage."

"Wonderful!" The doctor beamed over at Fury, slinging an arm around the Master's waist. "We are in, then!"

"Then I will need a way to contact you."

Behind the couple, the blue doors opened and a young woman stumbled out. She straightened her clothes, then huffed and smoothed down the piece of paper she held in one hand, holding it out to Fury.

"Here, I should have my cell phone on me at all times. Should be a bit more reliable than the time vortex, so just call that whenever you need us!"

He nodded, "Thank you my dear." He softly took the piece of paper from her.

Clara retreated into the TARDIS once more, tugging the Doctor with her. He waved once more at Fury before disappearing into the box that should not have been physically possible. The Master sighed and followed, closing the doors.

* * *

Fury walked with the prime minister up to the Torchwood base. She was easily let in and she called for the team, "This man has a very important announcement for you all and there will be changes in the next few months to how we operate."

Jack came down an arm wrapped around Ianto's wrist and he smirked fully ready to start hitting on Fury.

"Jack don't even try it," Gwen said coming down from her station.

"You know you really aren't any fun."

Ianto jostled him a bit, smiling.

"Yeah, well, you aren't allowed to have fun. You're claimed now."

Jack chuckled a little. "You know I could convince you into a three way in a millisecond."

Ianto scoffed doubtfully. "Depends on who you are talking about. Because no matter how many times you suggest it, there is no way I'm touching Myfanwy."

"I would never force you to-"

"Gentlemen," The prime minister interrupted. "You are addressing the head of SHIELD. So I suggest you have some respect Jack."

Ianto covered Jack's mouth with his hand and nodded to the visitors.

"Of course, ma'am. Please, continue." Jack glared at Ianto.

"The prime minister and I have talked about your team joining the Avengers."

Gwen blinked, "The American team?" Fury nodded.

Jack mumbled something through Ianto's hand. Grudgingly, Ianto removed it, giving him a warning look.

Jack smirked a bit at him, "Sounds good to me. Ianto?"

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Of course. We couldn't have you running out of aliens to flirt with."

Jack then swallowed, "Are you getting the Doctor?" he asked Fury.

He nodded calmly looking to Jack, "Yes."

Ianto looked to his lover, then back to Fury, noticing the expression on Jack's face.

"The team will be joining, then. Do you need us now, or are you simply gathering resources?"

"Simply gathering at this point in time. I will contact you when we need you."

Jack swallowed and nodded, "Sounds good…"

Fury then took his leave.

* * *

Loki took a deep breath, "Odin dammit Fury traveling through universes is hard even for me not to mention two other people you and blondie over there."

* * *

Fury had found the large england house that River was hiding out in somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He had to use a helicopter to get out there and he stepped out of it, walking up to the house calmly. He knocked loudly on the door so he could be heard.

Thirty seconds later, the door was answered by a pretty red-haired woman with a Scottish accent and an overly short jean skirt.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to River Song." Fury said.

A mousy man came up behind Amy. "Amy who is it?" He asked his accent overly heavy.

Amy turned to glance at him over her shoulder, then back to eye Fury up and down. "Oh, no one, just some stranger here to talk to River."

Rory rubbed the back of his neck, "Please tell me it's not because she stole something or killed someone." He looked to Fury.

Amy slapped him on the arm. "Oi! That's our daughter you're talking about!" She turned back to Fury with that same curious look on her face. "Seriously, though. It isn't, is it?"

"Oi, totally not fair," Rory complained. "He looks like some sort of government suit, that's, why I was thinkin' that.."

"I am a government suit."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so she has gotten in trouble again, has she?"

"Far from it actually," Fury said. "I am here to recruit her and you two to the Avengers."

"As what, cannon foughter for aliens?" Rory was suspicious.

"Ooh, ooh, they're those guys with the superpowers, yeah?" Amy's eyes brightened to a frightening gleam. "We should totally join! Come on, Rory, you as the last Centurion and me as the beautiful fiery dame with the good looks and the sass!"

Rory sighed, "Sometimes I really do hate you Amy. We have only done things like that with the Doctor around."

"Oh he'll be around," Fury said.

A curly blonde head edged around Rory, looking around at the helicopter and the visitor.

"Mum, dad, who is this? What are you talking about?"

Amy turned to her and took her hand with a squeal. "River, we're being recruited into a superhero league! With superpowers and aliens and gods and adventures, and the Doctor will be there too!"

"You are way too excited about this," Rory sighed.

Amy elbowed her husband. "There is no such thing as too excited! River, you'll join too, right?"

River smiled indulgently. "Of course, mum."

"I need a way to contact you three," Fury said.

Amy patted down her skirt and jacket. "Does anyone have a pen and paper?"

Fury handed both over to her.

She manhandled Rory so that she could write on his back.

"Okay, this is my cell number and Rory's."

She finished writing, and her daughter took the paper and pen from her to do the same. She finished scribbling on her father's back, then held out the paper to Fury.

"This is the phone number for my cell block in the future. If I'm not there, call my parents and see if they know where I am."

Fury nodded pocketing the the paper and moving back to the helicopter.

* * *

Fury was sitting in the office of UNIT with the Director waiting for Martha Jones to come in.

The door opened and the sleek, dark skinned woman entered and stood before the desk, nodding curtly to the current occupants of the office.

"Director. Director."

The Director of UNIT looked to her calmly, "Martha I am glad you could join us."

She gave another curt nod. "Always a pleasure, sir."

"Sit down, we need to talk."

Martha pulled up a chair and sat down stiffly.

"You are being transferred to a different unit."

Startled, Martha's eyes flicked back and forth between the two men.

"Excuse me? Is this about the freelancing I did? Because there are no rules against it- I checked and made fully sure before I offered to help."

"No Martha that is not a problem, another director has requested you to join his unit."

Martha nodded and took a second look at the second man in the UNIT office.

Fury nodded and he held out his hand, "Nick Fury. I want you to join the Avengers Unit."

The woman sat there, stunned for a moment before she reached out and took his hand.

"Wait, you're THE Nick Fury? Head of THE Avengers Initiative over in America? The one with gods and superheroes and all those really skilled bada- em, fighters and strategists?"

"Yes and I want you to join the team Ms. Jones."

Something very much like a squeal came from her throat and she tensed up a bit before coming to herself again.

"Oh my god! Um, I mean, of course, sir. I would be honored to join the Avengers Initiative."

"Good I would start packing so we can move you to America."

Martha gave a hopeful glance to her director. At his indulgent nod, she squealed and rose, making it halfway out the door before she remembered to turn and call out a thank you. Then she ran down the hall, presumably to begin arrangements for her trip to the States.

* * *

Fury sighed a little he needed the god of trickery for this one. Oh this was going to be fun, convincing a girl to let Loki of all people poke around her mind. Also, he had to tell her that she used to know the Doctor and is a half time lord. Yeah, this was going to be a fun one. He lightly knocked on the door to Donna's house and waited, Loki standing next to him.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Fury sighed, he knew that the woman was home. He tried the doorbell this time, but nothing happened. Beside him, Loki was getting bored. He pressed the doorbell again. Nothing happened. He held down the button, and finally a distant crash sounded from the inside.

"WOT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YA BIG MENACE?"

Some thuds sounded and the door swung wide to reveal a red-haired, heavy-set woman in a stained sweatshirt and sweats.

Fury looked to her and sighed a little. "Hello Ms. Noble glad to see your in good health."

Loki chuckled, "Were you just sarcastic? Hey Fury maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe there is a joke in yah somewhere."

The woman seemed to growl, narrowing her eyes at the two men on her doorstep.

"Whaddoyou want? Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying it."

Nick looked to her, "Well we want you to join the Avengers but something needs to be done first."

Donna scowled at them.

"Listen, I'm not joining your bloody church group. Get the hell off my porch."

The door swung shut in their faces.

Loki chuckled, "Let me deal with this Nick." He then teleported onto Donna's sofa, on top of a rather large pile of pizza boxes and takeaway canisters. Loki held his nose, "Yuck you really let the place go," he said teleporting onto a semi-clean part of the carpet.

Donna spun around, gasping rather loudly at the man's intrusion.

"Wot the hell? Get out of my apartment, you mongrel!"

She picked up a rather hefty-looking empty wine bottle and made to swing it at Loki's face.

Loki just turned the bottle into green glitter and let it fall to the floor. He chuckled, "For your information I am a Prince so mongrel isn't the right word."

A now more-than-enraged Donna spat into Loki's face.

"Prince or pauper, I don't care, just get the hell out of my living room!"

Loki chuckled wiping off the spit and he teleported into the entrance of her kitchen, "Well I'm out of your living room willing to talk now?"

"Well I'm still fuckin' living here, so you'd better get the fuck out before I call the police!" Donna pulled out her cellular, starting to dial 999. Loki snapped his fingers and the line went dead.

"You realize who you just slammed the door on right? The Norse god of tricks and the Director of SHIELD Nick Fury. You know the Avengers the superhero group?"

Now Donna looked both angry and confused. "The who-what?"

"You obviously don't watch a lot of news," Loki said swirling magic around his hand. "I can show yah if you want."

Donna scowled. "No, I don't need your magic tricks. Now go away, I have a bottle of gin with my name on it and Desperate Scousewives comes on at four."

Loki's eyes saddened a bit and he knew it was time to get serious. He walked forward, "Listen, this can't be healthy. Me and Nick are really just trying to help, well, a lot of people and save the world in the process. That's why we're asking you to be on the team."

"Well then go do your world-saving," she flopped on the couch, grabbing a full bottle of liquor from a bag by her feet, "and leave me alone. I'm not the world saving type. I just got divorced from my husband who's going to be marrying his massage therapist in three months. He picked a massage therapist over me!"

Loki looked to her, "That's awful." He said in an over dramatic voice. He then smirked, "I can hex him for you. Do something funny like anytime he thinks of her he also thinks of gay porn."

Donna lifted her head, looking at him a bit. "You mean you could do that?"

Loki nodded leaning back, "Yeah I can."

Donna nodded decisively. "Well, then. That settles it. But not gay porn." She thought for a moment. "Make him think of old naked men trying to masturbate while being given a sponge bath by a cat."

"Weird and creepy. I like the way you think. So if I do that will you listen?" He asks ready to cast the spell.

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Just make it last- I want this to happen for at least two months."

"You got it," Loki then started to chant in old Norse and magic swirled around him softly. Then it settled and Loki looked to her.

"It worked? He'll really think of creepy old men whenever he tries to think of that skank Christie?"

"Yep," Loki chuckled a little. "Now let's talk."

"About what?" Donna measured him with her gaze, apparently looking for any dangerous intentions.

"Well, so a few years back your mind was erased by an alien called the Doctor. To save your life. We want to let you have that back. We can have you remember everything without your brain exploding."

Donna leveled him with a look that said 'you're joking, right?'

"An alien who makes my head explode? Why would I want to remember that?"

"Because it is not a bad memory," Loki said softly.

She looked unimpressed.

"I can read your mind, even the things you can't remember. Sure, there is heartbreak in that story, but it would not be something most people would want to forget. Also, if I do it you will become about ten times smarter and have some other nifty things going on."

"Oh, right, just insult my intelligence while you're at it! Donna the secretary, obviously she can't have much of an IQ."

"Listen that's not what I was trying to stay…" Loki sighed a little.

"Right, right." Donna sniffed. "So what were you trying to say?"

"Okay so you are half blood of this alien race called time lords and they have a higher intelligence than humans."

She stared blankly at him, then nodded slowly. "Right, right, aliens, big brains, right."

"Not any bigger just more vast…" He said. "Need it for the extended lifespan."

She blinked. "Wait, so I'm going to live longer, too?"

"Yup," He smirked.

"And what does this have to do with getting my memory back?"

"Um, well. See the person who took your memory to save you will be working with us. So we think it better that you remember everything, before working with us."

"Wait- so I'll be working with this crazy alien dude who wiped my good memories?" Donna looked aghast and a good bit outraged at that.

"To keep your head from exploding mind you."

"Of course, yeah, because I'm so happy now with my head still on my neck."

"And I'm saying I can get those memories back."

"But without blowing up my brain, yeah? I'm not sure if I trust you mister…" she eyed him up and down, "raggedy, long-haired alien Norse prince man."

"Trust me I can do it. I mean I'm pretty sure."

Donna's eyes widened. "Pretty sure?! Pretty sure isn't going to cut it, mister! I'm sure that homeless bloke on the corner is 'pretty sure' he can fly, too, but you don't see him flapping any wings, now, do ya?"

"Well, I mean mental magic is nothing for me," He shrugged. "I've just never done this spell before so...I can't be for sure."

The woman backed away from him. "Well then you can take your magic and stick it where the sun don't shine! What sort of a professional are you, anyway? Do you even have credentials? It's not like Oxford gives out PhDs for magic."

"Prince Loki of Asgard, God of Tricks." He spelt out each word in the air to emphasize it. "Did you miss that part? And sorry for there not being too many girls whose heads explode when they get their memories back."

Donna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh, yeah, right. Just because you can do some itty bitty magic trick and suddenly I'm supposed to believe that you're some almighty god of mischief. For all I know you could be a pathological liar with some glitter tucked up your ass!"

"Well the pathological liar part is right. Kind of. What do you want me to do? I can read your mind without thinking, I can take over the minds of the weak, and I will not be trifled by a girl who feels sorry for herself because of some damned to Hell man!" The room went dark and Loki took a breath before it lightened again.

"Oi! I am not some girl, and I am in no way feeling sorry for myself because Shaun left me!" To prove her point, Donna flopped down on the couch atop some pizza boxes and stretched her arms out wide. "See? I've got nowhere to go but up without him."

He chuckled, "Would you like me to show you what will happen if you do take my offer?"

She gestured with her chin. "Yeah, sure, oh mighty Prince. Show me your stuff."

Loki held out his hands and whispered, "clarividencia". Images started floating around of Donna happy and with new friends. There were also some of he being brilliant.

Donna sniffed, regarding the images with detached interest.

Loki walked over and he placed and hand on her shoulder softly, "You don't have to be like this forever. There are other lives out there for you to live."

"Will I be happy, then?"

Loki nodded calmly, "Yes."

Teary eyed, Donna nodded. "Yeah, then. I guess I'll… I'll let you work your spell, then. Just don't mess up my head." She sniffed.

"Okay I won't," Loki smiled and he put both hands on the sides of her head.

Donna closed her eyes, waiting expectantly for something to happen.

His magic swirled around her and Loki closed his eyes. Then there was a jolt of energy and Loki was thrown back into a wall.

Dazed, Donna looked around. "Wha- wot just happened?" She spotted Loki, who lay atop a pile of garbage. "Why are you sitting in a pile of rubbish?"

"I just gave you back your memory," Loki said smirking getting up.

She blinked. "Funny. Nothing seems any diff-" cutting off mid-sentence, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped sideways into a suspicious-looking pool on the sofa.

Loki sighed a little and cleared up a spot and laid her down, waiting for her to get up.

A few moments passed, then the redhead sat bolt upright, rapidly taking in her surroundings and the look on Loki's face.

"You're not as funny as you think, do you know that? Because I know that. I know things like that now. I'm clever. Only been clever once before, but now I'm clever enough for lifetimes- twelve to be exact. You know, you should let your hair grow out in its natural color, that shade really does nothing for your skin tone. You look like bleached bone."

"Maybe not as clever as you think," Loki chuckled. "Natural in this form is black and I don't particularly like my other form."

"Oh, yeah, natural. Is that what they call it these days?"

Loki sighed, "Nevermind…I have a proposition for you."

She waved broadly in his direction, climbing to her feet. "Only if you buy me dinner first, buddy boy. The DoctorDonna isn't easy."

"You're not my type," Loki said leaning back. "I meant more for work."

"That's fine by me. You're not man enough for me anyway, pretty boy." She dusted herself off. "What sort of working proposition were you putting on offer?"

"Come work for the Avengers," Loki looked to her smirking a bit.

"Do you have anything specific or are you just working to snatch me up before anyone else does?" Donna eyed him moodily, shifting back so she seemed to be leaning on empty air.

"Well how does superheroing appeal to you?"

"Aside from it not being an actual word, that sounds like a stunning idea."

Loki chuckled a little, "Then I need a way to contact you."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Given the fact that you are currently standing in my living room, sassing me up from a pile of my used tissues, I would say that you know where to find me. I'm certainly not giving you my number, mister 'I'm not your type'. Tell your boss out there to look it up in the white pages like every normal person."

"Fine fine, we'll be contacting you," And with that he slipped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Day 1):

You pissed off Nick Fury and now we're all going to have a drink

Fury rubbed his temple and he growled and the mass of people yelling at each other below. He had finally had enough, "Shut up!" Everyone went dead quiet. "Now I'm sick of you mother fuckers bickering with one another. Now I'm going to put this whole tower on lock down 'till you can all make it friendly. Got it?" Everyone nodded slowly and dispersed away from Nick, guessing he needed space.

* * *

John sighed, walking down the hall towards the elevators. Of course, the first thing that Sherlock had done was tear off to go exploring and, most likely, experiment on things and destroy them while weirding people out in the process. All that John really wanted to do was go back to their room, clean his gun, and go to sleep. It had been a long day, with a six hour flight between England and the US, plus a few more layovers and two other planes. Then, when they had gotten to the Avengers Tower they had walked in on a massive fight.

Coming up on the elevator bank and pressing the button, he looked up to see a man in a tan trench coat staring at the opening doors.

Castiel looked at the doors then looked at the buttons. He then tilted his head. He was trying to find Sam and Dean but had gotten lost and stuck in this strange device. He then looked to John, "Thank you I don't know what I would have done to get out…"

John blinked a few times, then smiled and tilted his head. "Of course, it was no problem." He stepped into the elevator, then turned to survey the massive panel of buttons. "Which floor are you going to?"

"Um fifty first I think that is where the rooms are right?"

"Er, yeah. At least, that is where mine and Sherlock's are." John pushed the button, then turned to the man on his right as the box made its slow, beeping ascent. He extended a hand. "I'm John Watson."

Castiel softly took his hand, "Castiel…"

John shook and released his hand. "Er, right. You aren't from around here, are you?"

"How could you tell?"

John blinked and his smile became a bit more forced. "Well, most people tend to know how an elevator works. Or how to shake someone's hand. Are you one of those aliens or gods that we heard about in the papers?"

"Is that what it's called and no I have never heard of aliens. I'm an angel so I've heard of God but not Gods."

John nodded. "Right. An angel. I suppose you do seem a bit… untouched by the world. Are all angels that way?"

"No there is Gabriel and Lucifer."

"Lucifer- he's the one who went bad, right? The one who got tossed out of heaven, put in charge of Hell, all that?" John seemed incredulous.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"And Gabriel, he's the one with the sword?"

The doors dinged and slid open. John guided Castiel out with a hand between the shoulder blades.

Castiel looked back at John, blinking a few times. John sighed.

"So no sword, I'm guessing. But he is the warrior one, right? Protector and all that? I had a buddy who kept a little figurine of him, said it kept him safe on the front line."

"Front line?" Castiel blinked.

"The front line." John stopped and turned to properly look Castiel in the face. "You know, the war in Afghanistan? Surely you know about that, I mean, you're an angel. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"Um...Not my area…"

With a sigh, John started walking again, looking over his shoulder to make sure the wayward angel followed.

"Well then what is your area? And which is your room number?"

"Purity and it's six seven four."

John's eyes widened in a sort of eye roll of understanding.

"That makes sense, all things considered. Although it doesn't explain why you are down here. Don't the big guys upstairs expect you not to be so pure anymore if you start hanging around on Earth?"

"He thinks better of me then that," Castiel stated.

John lifted his eyebrows doubtfully.

"Obviously he underestimates humanity."

The two pulled up at a narrow metal doorway with the number 674 frosted on its shiny surface.

"Well, uh, here you go." John waved vaguely at the door.

Castiel nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

The two stood in silence for a moment. After realizing that Castiel was not going to open the door, John cleared his throat.

"Do you know how to get in?"

"Oh yes of course," he opened the door. John breathed a sigh of relief; at least the angel knew the principle of handprint panels.

"Right. Well, Sherlock and I are just down the hall in room six forty eight. Feel free to come on by if you need anything, but I will warn you ahead of time that Sherlock is likely to make a mess of the place."

Castiel nodded, "Okay goodbye."

After waiting for a few more moments of awkward silence, John started down the hall. He was really looking forward to a hot shower and a soft bed.

* * *

Bruce yawned a little and he stretched out. He had gotten away from the fighting when it had got bad. He didn't need the mountain of stress on him. He had gotten a few visits from the science types but he didn't really talk too much. He was way too nervous with all the people. So, he just stayed in the lab.

The door opened and a shaggy blonde head came in, followed by a short and stocky soldier's body. John Watson peered around the lab, stiffening when his survey came up absent of Sherlock, but with one complete stranger.

"Er, sorry, but have you seen Sherlock? Tall British bloke, sharp clothes, real curly hair, might make you want to punch him?"

"Yeah I met him and don't worry he didn't have that last effect on me or it could have ended badly," Bruce said turning around to face him.

John smiled wryly. "I guess that makes one person on planet Earth. Do you any idea where he might be? He hasn't been back to our room in a good twenty eight hours and I'm a bit worried that someone's tied him up in a closet somewhere."

Bruce chuckled a little, "I would say Loki would be the most likely one to do that or Clint. Or one of the other people who get annoyed easily or want to play tricks on people. Sorry I saw him maybe ten hours ago if that makes you feel better…"

"Just a bit, yeah." John started to retreat toward the door. "That leaves only a ten hour kidnapping window. I'd best go search all the spare supply closets and lockups."

"You have a lot of them to look through. Or you can just ask JARVIS."

John stopped and looked back, cocking his head.

"Who's Jarvis?"

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Tony's invention. JARVIS can you help him find the person he's looking for"

"{Of course sir}."

John shifted on his feet, scanning the room for something to talk to but finding nothing.

"Well, I need to find my partner. His name is Sherlock Holmes. And if you could tell me if he's injured or anything that would be great, too, if you can do that sort of thing." He felt a bit odd talking to empty air, but this would save him a lot of time and effort.

"{Of course. He is currently tied up under Master Tony's bar. Unharmed but gagged and he was placed there by Clint Barton.]"

John rubbed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.

"Right. I don't suppose you could tell me where that is? I'm pretty new here."

"{Yes I can it is the very top floor. The only room on it.}"

John sighed and mumbled under his breath.

"Of course, back to the bloody elevators." Louder, he said, "Thanks for the help, JARVIS and, er…"

"Bruce Banner," The man said smiling a little. John smiled a bit in response.

"Right. John Watson. Ta!" With that, he exited the lab, off to rescue his idiot genius partner once again.

* * *

Neville brushed fondly at the leaves of a sneezewort, listening to its tiny sniffles as it clung to his fingers. He was glad that he had worked up the courage to ask for a green house. While this balcony was a good bit smaller than his greenhouses at the Longbottom residence or the massive ones at Hogwarts, it was perfect for a small and intimate garden of magical plants.

Rory came out onto the balcony because he was lost and looking for Amy. He also needed some fresh air. He sighed a little leaning back watching Neville for a while it was relaxing out here.

Neville sat back, listening to the leaves rustle in the breeze. After a moment, he turned to fetch his watering can only to jostle backwards at the sight of another person into the sneezewort, which blew mucus all over his robes.

Rory chuckled a little trying to stifle a full on laugh. He didn't mean to be rude but Amy was right it was funny when it happened to someone else.

"H-hello. Who are you?" Neville shrugged out of his robes, sighing at the mess before using a cleaning charm, which worked relatively well. He slipped the article back on and looked inquisitively at the newcomer.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to be rude," Rory said softly. "I'm Rory Williams or Pond our last name situation is still confusing."

Neville smiled shyly and made his way through the narrow aisles toward him, petting plants as he went.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Oh well it's ah nice to meet you…"

"Yeah… And you, too." Neville looked around at the diverse plant life, then back to Rory. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Ah well I'm kind of lost and looking for my wife."

"Er- alright. Well, this is the penthouse, the very top floor. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Um...no…"

"Er, right." Neville looked awkward for a moment. "Well, I could try a 'point me' spell, but since we're on the top floor it would probably only point down. Sorry."

"Um well thanks anyways," He sighed a little running a hand through his hair.

Through the slightly open door, footsteps and voices could be heard. Curious and trying to put off another awkward moment, Neville stopped to listen.

"... why would you even…"

"... experiment… escape skills in any situation…"

The voices got louder as the two men came closer and passed in front of the door.

"So let me get this straight. You goaded a temperamental superhero known for his low tolerance for annoyance into tying you up, simply because you wanted to test your ability to escape knots in a controlled environment?"

"I knew you would find me eventually, John. Besides, it was a calculated risk. I simply had no way of knowing that he had access to toughened, cut resistant cord."

The footsteps and voices passed, fading into the distance.

Rory sighed, "How do I get into these messes?" He then moved for the door. His arm brushed a plant on his way past, and suddenly he was entangled in a mass of plant tentacles.

Rory was just ready to give up at this point. Though he did freak out for a second, "Uuuuugggg whyyyyy!?"

Neville smothered a laugh, moving over to the entangled man. He began to pet the tentacles, slowly peeling them off the moaning Brit.

"He likes you. All he wants is some attention. Isn't that right, Freddie?"

"Giant tentacles that just want love...I've seen weirder," Rory sighed rubbing his temple.

Neville laughed and continued to pet the plant, peeling at the outer tentacles, which promptly attached themselves to him.

"Just pet him and he'll leave you alone. He's actually not that demanding, for a snarfalump. I've seen ones that practically strangled their owners."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rory sighed and he moved to leave.

* * *

Natasha sighed a little, Clint wasn't talking to anyone he was just laying in his nest in the training room. But even with his silence she knew he was the one who tied Sherlock up under the bar. She spotted John while she was wandering around talking to people and she walked up to him.

John looked up and spotted here coming towards her. He smiled incredulously.

"Hello...Listen I'm really sorry for what my partner did to yours earlier tonight…"

"Sherlock? You'll have to be a bit more specific, I'm afraid. Who is your partner?"

"Clint is.."

John's face lit with recognition and he winced.

"Oh, that. That actually happens more often than you'd think. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Sherlock meant for that to happen."

Natasha facepalmed, "Then they're both idiots."

John half-smiled, half-winced.

"I can't contest with that. Sherlock is the most idiotic genius I've ever known."

She laughed a bit and nodded holding out her hand, "Natasha Romanoff."

John eyed the hand for a moment before taking it and shaking firmly.

"John Watson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same," She said before walking off.

* * *

Somehow, Draco found himself alone in a strange tower, no allies in sight. He sighed, pondering over the situation while studying the clouds out the window in the commons.

Loki then teleported right next to him, "Hey Draco you're super rich right?"

Draco startled, jumping to his feet and spinning to train his wand at the god. Seeing that the man posed no immediate threat, he let out a long breath, still keeping his wand trained on him.

"What kind of a move was that?! Don't you know how rude and dangerous it is to apparate outside of designated zones? Not to mention that I could have cursed you just now."

Loki chuckled a little, "One you think I'm human you're wrong. Two can't curse me kind of have armor for that and already have a curse going right now. Three I asked you a question and you're being very rude by not answering it. Four I don't follow you wizarding rules."

Draco held the wand up for a breath, then sighed and lowered it, falling back into the sullen, lonely slump he had been in since the Final Battle just over a year before.

"Of course, how wrong of me to assume that you are human. You could be a veela or a vampire or a werewolf or whatever other species they're hosting in this place." He turned to gaze out the window for a moment more, then lowered his head to look at the floor. "I guess you could say I'm rich. The ministry fined my family fairly heavily after the war, but all of our physical property and a fair amount of our liquid assets are still intact. Why? Do you want something from me?"

"No I'm a God and a Prince…Money pretty much means nothing. Well ex-prince kind of sort of." He grumbled something out about his father. "Might be banned from Asgard but brother still trusts me so I just ask him for money if I need it. Also being Avenger everything is pretty much paid for by Stark or SHIELD so…nope...don't need anything."

"Why are you asking, then? Looking to buy Malfoy Manner?"

"Nope not that either…" Loki chuckled a little leaning back on air.

"What, then?" Draco looked at him wearily, working up a half-hearted sneer. "Looking for some of my riches to rub off on you, ex-prince? Or maybe just to rub off."

"Yeah no not really," Loki shrugged smirking. "Listen I'm not too particularly pissed off I'm not a prince any more. Especially after my father killed me…So I would shut up before I hex you."

"Another Man-Who-Lived? Geese, doesn't this world have enough of those?" Draco slumped back on the couch. "Well, if you aren't going to tell me why you asked, I'm going to go back to cloud watching."

"Heh...well my daughter kind of has the book of death so she took my name out of it. Can't die…"

"Did she erase Harry Potter, as well?"

"Nope me and Wade Wilson are the only two."

Draco blinked.

"Huh. I never did figure out why Potter didn't die. I guess that's one answer eliminated."

"Death could have been bored...She does that sometimes…"

"Rrrrriiiight." Draco nodded doubtfully.

"What?"

"Well, I suppose it's better than any absurd theory on the power of love and friendship that Potter tries to perpetuate."

"Yeah that does sound really stupid."

"That's because it is." Draco fell silent for a few moments, studying Loki's robes which, really, he would love to use elements of in his own robes. "Was there a point to this? Or were you just lonely and wanted some conversation?"

"Hum well I guess I didn't really have a point to come to talk to you. See if I was you I would go have Stark feed you drinks until you can't see anymore and can finally get some sleep. And don't ask me how I know you haven't been sleeping...I can read minds…"

"Ah. Muggle alcohol, I had never considered that. I did nearly become addicted to dreamless sleep in the months after the Final Battle…" Draco trailed off. "But why am I telling you this?"

"Cause I'm easy to talk to. Can keep secrets well because I'm a really good liar. I also have a big damaging past." Loki sighed shaking his head. "Trust me I have those nights to…" Loki glanced down. "Also if alcohol doesn't fancy you. Barton has a sleeping pill that keeps the nightmares away and guarantees eight hours of sleep. He can hook you up with it. He's up in the training room. You probably won't see him at first call out to him and he'll show."

Draco blinked, surprised.

"Really? You aren't lying to me, this Barton really does have non-addictive sleeping pills that guarantee eight hours of nightmare-free sleep and he would be willing to share?"

"Yeah I'm not. Something SHIELD cooked up for some of the agents who tend to not get enough sleep because of their past or ones that turn into gigantic monsters when they're angry. He'll share Barton's like that."

Draco sat for a moment, seemingly stunned. Then, he blinked and stood.

"Thanks, then. Really. Could you tell me how to get to the training room from here? I think I would like to go talk to this Barton character."

"Yeah the training room is labeled on the elevator numbers," Loki smirked. "Can't miss it."

"Oh." Draco blinked. "Right. The elevators are the big metal doors at the end of the hall, right?"

"Yep," Loki nodded. "Now I have things to do."

Draco nodded, still in a fog, and turned to disappear down the hall.

* * *

Loki chuckled and he teleported into the manor looking around. He smirked a little and took some shiney and some magical stuff. He chuckled and was about to leave before his grace failed him and he knocked over a vase and it crashed to the floor.

All at once, a door opened at the top of the stairs and the room was lit with a ball of light near the ceiling. Out stumbled a thin man with long, sleep-tangled hair wearing a house robe that didn't cover his hairy legs, his wand raised in threat. He yawned, covering his mouth with his free hand, the refocused on the thief.

"If I were you I would explain who you are and why you are in my house before I make this very painful for you."

Loki chuckled a little and he turned around, "Painful? I'd like to see you try…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you that you do not. I am an ex-Death Eater, I'll have you know, and a very powerful wizard with very questionable morals. I will not hesitate to curse you if you do not answer my questions within the next ten seconds."

"And I'm the god of trickery trust me I know what I'm doing," Loki chuckled a little smirking.

Lucius waited a few more seconds, yawning, then flicked his wand and sending a rather overpowered stinging hex Loki's way. It hit the god's shoulder with a crackle and immediately the skin began to swell.

Loki clutched his shoulder immediately casting a counter spell swearing. "Yo? Seriously not cool."

"Really? Because what I think is 'not cool'-" he broke off in another yawn- "is to wake up a man at half two in the morning to interrupt a robbery in his own home, then being presumptuous enough not to answer his questions, even when he asks politely. So I will ask you again, who are you and why are you attempting to steal my great grandmother's hideous broach collection?"

"I'm the Norse god of trickery Loki and I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac."

Lucius sighed and began to make his way down the stairs, tightening the tie to his robe.

"That does make sense, I suppose. Cloddy!" A soft pop sounded and a house elf appeared at the base of the stairs, wringing its hands. "Light the candles in the closest sitting room and bring up a bottle of scotch for my guest and I. Third shelf, I think."

The tiny elf disappeared with a pop, presumably to do as asked.

Loki sighed a little and he shook his head muttering something about barbarians. He shook his head and looked up to Lucius leaning back. "You're going to give your thief a drink?"

"You woke me up, and I am hardly going to be able to get back to sleep at this hour. In any case, you sound as if you would provide interesting conversation. It has been a while since I have been able to converse with someone intelligent."

Lucius moved off down the hall, leading the way to the nearest sitting room.

Loki sighed and followed him. He glared slightly at the man reading his thoughts and knowing his memories. He turned his head away scowling. He saw himself and his father in there and he hated it.

A minute later, the two came to a well-lit room decorated all in grey and red. Lucius moved to a sideboard and poured two glasses of scotch. Moving to a burgundy wingback, Lucius motioned to Loki with one of the glasses.

"Please, sit. Take a drink."

Loki flopped down in the chair and he sighed a little taking the glass of scotch and downing it quickly because he needed it right now. Being in a building filled with nearly fifty people very little of them having good lives was taking a toll on him.

"So. Is there any particular reason why you decided to break into my house on this particular day?"

"Besides the fact that I'm in a tower with your son and a lot of other people...no…"

Lucius took a sip of his scotch. "Ah. Were they doing anything to you or are you just not a people person? Or, perhaps, there is another reason?"

"Not a people person for one and I'm sure there's plenty of people there who hate me for what I've done."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? What have you done, then, that people might feel the need to blame you for?"

"Tried to take over Asgard, destroyed New York, placed a well liked archer that makes horrible life decisions under mind control several times, took over the throne of Asgard, imprisoned my father and a few weeks ago stabbed a sword through my brothers chest...but that was a misunderstanding."

Lucius nodded wisely.

"Ah, yes, perhaps a few people might judge you for those things. However, I am given to understand that New York was not a very good place to begin with. You probably did the world a favor by destroying it."

"Tell that to the eight million people who lived there," Loki turned his head away covering his eyes.

The blonde man eyed him carefully and shifted in his chair, lifting his glass.

"The way I see it, you could live your life by regretting your actions. You could allow them to hold you back and spend the entirety of your existence punishing yourself for what you did. But you cannot change the past. You cannot give those people back their city, you cannot take back anything else which you did. All that you can do is make the rest of your life miserable, which does absolutely nothing for anyone."

"Alternatively," he swirled the scotch around inside his glass, "you could live your life. You could do all that you can to make up for the things that you did. You could make better choices in the future, ones that will, instead of hurting people, help them. You can try to be happy and contribute to the world in whatever ways that you can. No, you cannot take back the things that you did, but you can choose to make healthier decisions in the future. Maybe, along the way, you will even find redemption."

"I'm trying to go that second thing. I really am but you have no idea how hard it is for me," Loki's voice was a mix of anger and sorrow. "I've felt the pain of dying twice by my father's hand. I've been trapped inside of my own head with no control over my body and no way out. And now? What do I have to look forward to listening to every single thing that people are thinking." Loki was trying to hide that he was crying but it was obvious.

Lucius reached over, gently grasping the other man's jaw and tilting his head so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you know what I am thinking?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I am thinking that you are incredibly strong to have made it this far. You have made it through horrible things, trying situations and you are still going. Yes, your life is still trying. You still have to live with your past, as well as all of the pains of the present. But every moment you can choose to either live weighed down by those things or you can look forward. With hope."

Loki turned his head away scowling, "Hope? hope for what exactly? I don't have too many things to be hopeful about.." Loki chuckled looking into Lucius' eyes, "Scratch that I have zero things to be hopeful for."

"On the contrary, you have unlimited things to hope for. For instance, you can hope for an answer to your current problem of hearing everyone else's thoughts. Have you even tried to problem solve? Tried to use that clever trickster mind to figure out a way to make that cease to be a problem?"

"As much as some people would disagree it is a curse to never die… Mine just comes with a lot more. There is only one person who can get your name in and off of the book of death. And she hates me...kind of understandable…Everyone name that is not on there has a curse. There are only two me and someone else that doesn't matter right now. We are cursed this is just my current one. I can't change it."

Lucius sat back and st his drink down on a table.

"Well, then, what are the parameters of this curse? What exactly does it do, what is the range at which it picks up thoughts, anything and everything you know. I do love a puzzle."

"I've never been around enough people to tell, but it ranges about thirty six feet in any direction. About as much as a three story building. I can see everyone's pasts and I can read their thoughts as they come up. I also haven't found any spell that can block it not from my books and neither my mothers. I've gone to the most powerful wizard in the universe and he can do nothing. I even tried the infinity gems and even they can not infect reality to make me control it."

Lucius nodded.

"Perhaps you are looking in the wrong place. You have been searching for an external solution to the curse, but perhaps the curse itself offers up the solution. In the end, you don't have to get rid of it altogether. If you can learn to live with it, without becoming hopeless or insane, you could even use it to your advantage to some extent."

"That's what I've been trying to do and I've been keeping it together for a while now. It's so hard to know everything that people don't want you to know about them. It's so hard to see people past and see something tragic and know the emotions going through it. It's hard to keep up with it all." Loki cried harder. "I knew it was not going to be easy but it's killing me on the inside."

Lucius shifted to the edge of his chair, pulling a handkerchief from thin air and handing it to Loki.

"Perhaps what you need is somewhere to get away from it all, somewhere to process and not have to listen to others' thoughts against your will. Something tells me that you won't be able to do that in a tower full of people." He motioned vaguely with one hand, encompassing the room and what surrounded it. "I have here a large, empty manor with no one but me inhabiting it. I would be willing to allow you to use it as an escape, if you will, from the thoughts of others."

Loki nodded and he bowed slightly, "Thank you if you would honestly do that for me…" Loki wiped his eyes slowly taking a deep breath.

Lucius nodded. "I would. Please, come and go as you wish, though I would ask that you not remove things without my permission."

Loki chuckled a bit and nodded, "Thank you...and yeah I won't…" Loki sighed leaning back in the chair closing his eyes.

"Is there anything… else?" Lucius searched Loki's face. "Anything you may have forgotten to tell me? There may be times when you cannot get away from the tower in order to come here and cool down. Is there something that you could do, perhaps, at the tower which might help you?"

Loki shook his head, "No the other option is probably worse than this one…" Loki sighed shaking his head. "I hate the other option…" Loki turned his head away clenching his fists. "I hate that form…"

Lucius's brow furrowed in confusion. "That form? You mean you have different forms, like an animagus?"

Loki looked down, "The way you're seeing me right now is an illusion… My other form is that of a frost giant...A creature I have grown to hate."

"A frost giant? This is your… natural form? As in one of the races of old?"

Loki looked away and nodded scowling.

Lucius placed a hand on Loki's arm.

"And you hate this form, which is simply another way to appear physically and has no other bearing or reflection on you or who you are, why? What is the reason for your rejection of this alternate face of yourself?"

"It's the reason my father hates me. That Asgard casts a blind eye to the torment of a prince, the reason my own brother can not fully trust me. The reason I am not welcome in most of the nine realms that have warred with them. They are the reason I lost my position on the throne and they threw me into Thanos' arms."

Lucius nodded. "So it has caused you a great deal of heartbreak in the past. People have judged you about something which you have no control over, but it is in itself not an evil thing. It is nothing but another physical form available for you to take, should you wish."

"I don't wish to. I wish Frigga had never found me. I wish I had died before going to Asgard," Loki looked down and away from Lucius.

Lucius squeezed Loki's arm lightly.

"I understand that you do not wish to take that form. However, do not wish for something as horrible as that. Yes, your life has had many, many lows. But I can assure you that it has had many highs, if you care to look for them. The future, too, is promising. For instance, look at tonight. Just an hour ago you teleported into my manor expecting to find a temporary fix for your cravings. Within that hour, you have managed to unload a great deal of your built up sorrow. You have found a safe haven for when you can no longer stand to listen to the insides of people's heads. You have found a friendly ear who is ready and willing to help you."

Loki shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "I can remember very few times a I have been happy since my childhood….All of the mind reading is just a new toll. I know people want me dead and maybe they're right…"

Lucius valiantly fought off the urge to slap the notion right out of Loki's head. Violence would do nothing.

"That is utter nonsense. You are a marvellous being, and you more than deserve a happy life. Do not concede them that point, your life has the potential to be so much more."

Loki shook his head and sighed, not saying a word.

"Listen," Lucius said, straightening in his seat, "I am not aware if, as a god, you require sleep, but I most certainly do. As my sleep was interrupted in the early morning, I require another nap before I am forced to face the day. Would you like to sleep in a room in the Manor?"

Loki nodded a little, "That sounds nice…"

Lucius nodded and stood, stretching.

"Cloddy!" The same elf from before popped into the room. "Please ready Narcissa's old rooms for our guest. He shall be spending the night. Should he require anything, one of you shall aid him."

The house elf popped away and Lucius turned to Loki.

Loki looked to Lucius and bowed softly, "Thank you."

Lucius returned it with a small bow. "You are welcome. Now, your rooms are directly across from mine. Would you like for me to show you to them?"

Loki nodded, "Yes I would."

Malfoy moved toward the doorway.

"Good. Now, I do understand should you need to leave at a moment's notice, but I would prefer if you were to bid me adieu before you go. Should that prove impractical, please notify a house elf."

Loki nodded, "I can do that."

"Shall I show you to your rooms, then?"

Loki nodded softly looking over to him and the two exited the room.

* * *

The doors chimed and began to open, sliding back to reveal a room filled with strange types of equipment. Cautiously, Draco stepped out, scanning the forest of metal machinery and weaponry for any sign of life.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Clint sighed and rolled over in his nest looking down at Draco. He sighed and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't particularly want to deal with people at this point.

"Er- I was told that I could find someone named Barton here?" Draco moved a bit further into the room.

Clint sighed a little and he jumped down from his nest ending up behind Draco, "Yes?"

Draco jumped and whirled around, pointing his wand directly at Clint's throat. After a moment, he lowered it slowly.

"Sorry. You are Barton, I'm guessing?"

Clint sighed and nodded, "Yeah what do you want?"

Draco lifted a hand to flick his hair back out of his eyes nervously.

"I was told- er, you see, this complete and utter stranger decided to apparate behind me and start telling me all about my own life…" Draco sighed, exhausted and frustrated with his own ineloquence. "Supposedly you have some sort of sleeping pill that could help me with the nightmares I've been having?"

Clint sighed and he walked over to the elevator motioning with his head, "Follow me."

Draco walked over, stumbled a bit, but managed to keep himself upright long enough to prop himself up inside the elevator.

Clint sighed a little noticing the slip, "Have you been eating enough? Or is it just sleep you're having problems with?"

Draco lifted his head, switching to acidic instantaneously.

"Of course I've been eating. It has merely been a rather long trip via portkey, and no one in this place has bothered to provide food."

Clint sighed a little and he pressed the button for the dining room. "There is pizza and drinks in the dining room. We're going there first."

Draco sagged against the wall.

"Yes, of course there are. It seems that no one bothered to tell me."

"Well you probably haven't been interacting with anyone who can," Clint said helping him stand on two feet.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose that the window wasn't too talkative today, now, was it? And that Loki fellow seemed to have other things on his mind." Draco widened his stance, planting his feet so he wouldn't fall over.

Clint chuckled, "Loki always has other things on his mind." He shook his head and stepped out of the elevator when it opened.

"Doesn't everyone?" Draco followed him, trundling along exhaustedly.

Clint sighed and he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a large amount of pizza.

Draco scanned the food, carefully selecting two small slices of… something. Draco had never eaten pizza before, so he had no idea what those round red things were. With a sigh, he poured himself a large mug of tea.

Clint yawned and stretched a bit eating down a slice quickly.

Draco looked around for eating utensils, but found himself rather disgusted that the other man was eating with his hands.

"Do you not use silverware in the States?"

"You don't for pizza rich boy."

"Right." Draco sighed and gingerly lifted a slice. "Of course you don't."

He took a small bite, chewed, swallowed, and paused to gaze at his eating companion.

"So what is your specialty here, then?"

"Sharpshooting," Clint smirked a bit.

Draco nodded, taking another small bite. "Sharpshooting. With muggle weapons, of course. What do you use?"

"A bow but that's not the only thing I can aim with."

"A bow. I've heard that centaurs still use them, but I was under the impression that muggles had moved past them long ago." He looked down at the pizza, trying to determine how little he could get away with eating. He decided that if he had to he could force down perhaps a slice and another bite or two. He ate a bit more of the slice in his hand.

"Well I personally think that guns are too brutal," Clint said shrugging a little and he leaned back.

"Guns… They are the long tubes that spit bits of metal at high speeds, correct?"

"Yeah," Clint chuckled a little.

Draco finished his slice and stared forlornly at the other on his plate. He lifted his head.

"And you dislike them because they are brutal? What kind of damage do they do?"

"Depends on the gun," Clint said shrugging. "Bows have more control than guns though."

"Ah," Draco leaned back and wrapped his hands around his tea. "Do you do anything else? Or is archery your only specialty?"

"I know the streets," Clint said calmly. "I know where to get intel that the others don't."

"You are far ahead of me, then." Draco sighed. "I hardly know why they allowed me in here, to tell the truth. There is not anything that I can do that any of the others they brought in can't."

"We all have our place…" Clint leaned back closing his eyes.

"Right." Draco did not seem convinced. "Well, can we get to the part where you give me the pills yet? I would really like to get some sleep some time this week."

Clint sighed and set down his place, "You really are an ass." He motioned to the elevator.

"I am sure you will find that many others agree with you." Draco stood and walked back over to the elevator doors. His stomach rumbled in protest of the movement and he clamped his hand down over his mouth, willing the nausea to go away. "Shit," he hissed, the word muffled by his palm.

Clint sighed a little and followed him, "You need to relax."

Draco swallowed down his nausea and removed the hand from his mouth.

"Yes, relaxation is all I need. Trust me, this is a veritable holiday compared to back home."

"I swear to god," Clint sighed pressing a button on the elevator.

"No, really, do you know how many times I have ended up in the infirmary in the past four months? A total of seven times, not to mention all of the hexes that did not require professional medical attention. At least here I'm not fearing for my life half the time, and I can complain all I wish in your earshot and you can't hex me for it."

"No but I can punch you in the face which is very tempting right now."

"Ah, yes, physical violence." Draco turned away to glance at his gaunt reflection in the wall of the elevator. "What a wonderful idea." His tone was almost wistful for a moment.

"Password?"

"Circus of Crime." Clint whispered grumbling.

Draco sat still, silent for the first time since he had first entered the training room.

Clint walked into the very messy flat room. glass covered some of the floor and it was obvious what Clint did when he was upset. He sighed a little and he moved for the bathroom. He dug through the cabinet full of medicine.

Draco followed, picking his way through the broken glass to peer through the door after Clint.

Clint then grabbed a bottle of something. He had knocked over a few other bottles and one rolled over to Draco's feet. Draco picked it up, studying the label. The label read:

Citalopram

Celexa

Clint Barton

Antidepressant

Draco shook the bottle. "Does this work, then? Or is it just one of those things that is supposed to work but never does?"

Clint snatached the bottle not saying a word. He then handed him another bottle, "You don't speak of what you saw up here to anyone, got it?"

Draco put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Alright, I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell, anyway?"

Clint sighed, "And yes they do work but they don't make you feel like yourself."

Draco glanced at the bottle. "Do you take them anyway?"

"No," Clint turned his head. "No the eight other ones I've been prescribed."

"What do you do instead?" Draco raised an eyebrow, looking back into Clint's eyes. "Obviously you are still here."

"I don't do anything," Clint shook his head. "I don't need them despite what some people think."

"Right." Draco scanned him once more with his eyes. "Thank you for the pills. I suppose I should go now."

Clint sighed and nodded a little. He leaned back against the sink and ran a hand through his hair.

Draco turned to leave, but stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"I do appreciate it. You didn't have to let me unload, but you did. If you ever need to talk, I suppose you could come and find me. I've never been good with people, but I've been working on it."

"Thanks but I have people who actually care to do that with," Clint said walking out of the bathroom.

Draco shrugged. "Well, I don't. It's just a suggestion." With that, he turned and stepped into the elevator.

Clint slammed the door to his bedroom growling.

* * *

The Master looked around for the Doctor while trying to avoid any brits who remembered the Vote Saxon thing. He sighed shaking his head and he stopped seeing three people come towards him. Three people he didn't want to see.

"OI!" A heavyset redhead yelled out to him, tearing her way over. To her right, a handsome man in a trenchcoat and suspenders as well as a sleek black woman were giving him the same angry expression. "Wot in the hell do you think you're doing here?"

The Master sighed, "It's nice to see you too Donna, Martha, Jack."

Jack smirked a little, "We're serious why are you here?"

"I'm here with the Doctor."

"Really? You expect us to believe that the Doctor would welcome you back after all that you've done?" Martha looked even more angry at this excuse.

The Master looked away, "I am very sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

"Oh, yeah? Well sorry ain't gonna cover it, bucko! I spent five years- five years wasting my life away because of you. Not to mention that you nearly destroyed the entire human race while you were at it!" Donna was spitting mad.

The Master rolled his eyes, "Listen I'm sorry!" He clenched his teeth.

Across the room, the elevators opened and the Doctor bounced out, juggling doughnuts in both hands and chatting excitedly to Clara. All of the sudden he spotted the commotion on the other side of the room and strode over, no longer seeming as happy-go-lucky as he had been a few moments before.

"Jack, Donna, Martha! Great to see you, really. Would you like some doughnuts?" He proffered a stack of jelly and cream-filled pastries.

The Master sighed and moved to stand next to the Doctor.

Jack blinked, "Doctor? You regenerated."

The Doctor blinked and grinned a bit more broadly. "Oh, yes, I suppose I did, didn't I? Do you like the new look?"

At his side, Clara elbowed him and smiled at the group. "Doctor. Don't you think that you should introduce us?"

"Oh, of course! Clara, this is Jack, Donna, and Martha. Jack, Donna, and Martha, this is Clara Oswald, and of course you have met the Master."

"Yeah they don't seem to have forgotten the Vote Saxon incident." The Doctor winced.

Jack smirked and he walked over to Clara, "It's nice to meet you." Clara smiled back at him.

"And you, too. Now, what is all this about? Did you all travel with the Doctor at one point?"

Jack nodded, "Yes and Doctor what are you doing with him!?"

"It's better they find out now then you lie to them," The Master whispered.

"I wasn't going to lie!" The Doctor looked a bit put out. "I was going to ask that we all get caught up a bit, maybe eat some of these delicious doughnuts, and then we could go for another adventure while they sleep off their sugar high."

The Master rolled his eyes, "Tell them before I do."

The Doctor cleared his throat and turned to properly face the group, which was currently staring at him rather intently.

"Well, you see, things were a bit complicated when we last met… And really, none of us really wanted to go through that again, so when I found the Master here trying to grow his own TARDIS I decided to take him along with me." He looked to the Master, then back to the group. "We had a nice little wedding in the gardens of the Z cluster, and now we're here. Doughnuts, anyone?"

Chaos erupted.

"WHAT?" Donna screeched, looking back and forth between the two. "You MARRIED him?" Martha looked partially ill, but also intrigued.

The Master hid slightly behind the Doctor.

Jack smirked, "You didn't take me as the type to go after the bad boys."

The Doctor blushed slightly. "Yes, well, we've known each other for a long time and when he said he was sorry, I just couldn't leave him there. He's been doing remarkably well."

Jack looked to the other two he was fine with this. He trusted the Doctor.

The Master lightly took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor squeezed it lightly, looking over and smiling at his husband.

"Are you two happy, then?" Martha took in the couple, smiling just a bit at their obvious connection.

The Master nodded looking at the Doctor, "Very."

The Doctor smiled a bit broader. "I don't think of anything that could make me happier." He leaned in for a kiss. The master lightly kissed him back closing his eyes.

"No nothing."

Donna did not seem to have cooled off completely.

"And how exactly do you know that he won't try to take over the human race again?"

The Master chuckled, "He does spend most of his time with me."

Donna scowled but didn't reply.

"Excuse me, but is are you two love birds going to tell me the story behind all this?" Clara's eyes were bright with curiosity as she looked between the people in the group.

The Master sighed and he looked to Clara, "I suppose we should."

The Doctor beamed and looked around at all the faces.

"We should all sit down over some doughnuts, have a nice chat and get caught up!" He turned and bounced off, leading the way to the commons.

* * *

Remus was toddling around in a kitchen when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in through the door, laughing as they seemed to be doing quite often these days. He looked up, smiling, and motioned to a table.

"Hello! Go on and sit down, I was just looking to see if I could make something a bit more healthy than pizza."

"Thanks!" The three sat down, continuing their conversation, and Remus turned back to the muggle stovetop. Forty five minutes later, the four were sitting in front of a veritable feast of chicken, Ron's favorite, and some other items.

Sam and Dean came in looking for some pizza and to ask someone in charge if they could some how get pie. Sam felt something off and he pulled out a "phone". He showed it to Dean who immediately went on edge. He stuffed a hand in his pocket for the silver bullet filled revolver.

Sam gritted his teeth, "Dean don't cause a scene."

"No this places everyone in danger."

The wizards looked up, sensing the new people in the room. Seeing the expressions on their faces, Harry stood and placed himself in front of his companions.

"Is anything wrong, gentlemen?" Hermione peeked out from behind him, and Ron retrieved his wand from his pocket.

Sam smiled and gave a look to Dean, "Ah No. We're just arguing about..ah pie…"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Sam a look.

Harry blinked. "Right. Pie." He fingered his wand. "Is there anything we can do for you two?"

"Ah no we'll just be leaving."

"Sammy," Dean said under his breath catching his arm.

"We can't out match them Dean," Sam whispered back.

Remus stood and came forward, placing one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, if there was a problem you could just say so. I'm sure that we can all act like responsible adults. There is no need for violence, nor for you to leave." He nodded to Sam.

Sam chuckled, "You wouldn't like who we are...let's just say conflict of interests."

Remus smiled a bit. "I have never met a man who I disliked on principle, except perhaps for one particularly dark wizard. Now please, sit down. I've made a meal and we have plenty to share."

Harry looked over at him worriedly, but Remus merely smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Harry went back to watching the newcomers.

Dean chuckled, "How about no?"

"Dean don't be rude."

Dean whispered under his breath again, "And what do you think they'll say when they find out?"

Sam sighed a little, "Sorry we can't stay."

Remus tilted his head. "Are you sure? We have much more wholesome food than pizza. You lads can't live on fast food alone."

Dean chuckled a little, "That's my life so…"

Remus shrugged and returned to his seat. "Well, if you really must go then we won't stop you."

Harry also cautiously returned to his seat. Hermione, now having a clear view of the Winchester brothers, spluttered and stood, bumping the table in the process. She practically ran around the table, coming to a bouncy stop before the brothers.

"You two are the Winchester brothers, aren't you? The American dark being hunters?"

Dean and Sam both took a full step back and looked to her, "How do you know about us?"

Hermione beamed, looking rapidly between the two.

"I have been making a point to research some of the most notable figures in dark being justice, because both Harry and Ron are going into the field. You two are incredibly famous. You would be noteable even as some of the most successful hunters in this century, but the fact that you are both muggles makes your deeds even more impressive."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck a bit and he looked to Sam.

Sam sighed and shook his head at him before looking to her, "We had no idea we were so...famous…"

"Well, of course the community has been keeping your existence away from most of the public simply because you are muggles and more efficient than the actual government at times, but if one has enough interest in such things it is rather easy to find out about you two." She offered a hand to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hermione Granger, and these are Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin."

Behind her, her companions looked incredibly confused. Ron was gaping at the scene, Harry was watching with interest, and Remus looked nervous.

Sam shook her hand but Dean refrained still a little on edge. "Well it was nice meeting you."

Hermione's head bobbed up and down rapidly in what was supposed to be a nod. "Please, come and sit down! I'm sure that Harry and Ron would love to learn from your experiences."

Behind her, Ron shook his head frantically until Harry elbowed him. He rubbed at the wound and Harry smiled at them, already moving to set two new places at the table.

Dean sighed and Sam dragged him to sit down. Sam smiled a little and Dean huffed.

There was a small awkward silence as Hermione hurried to sit down, Ron stared at them unabashedly, and Remus shifted in his seat. Harry returned with the place settings and sat down, looking the two over.

"How did you two get into dark being justice? I was under the impression that most muggles are sheltered from the magical world."

"Our dad," Sam said calmly. "Hell we grew up learning how to hunt."

Harry nodded. "Hunting? That is what you call it?" At the end of the table, Remus looked steadfastly down at his plate.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. What else would you call it?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, usually we would just call it disciplinary action maybe? I mean, the wizarding world has a law system for this sort of thing. At least in Britain, they get the right to a fair trial, even if it doesn't usually happen that way. We've had a lot of problems with our ministry and the rights of magical creatures."

"Right trial," Dean said. Sam elbowed him under the table. "Beside Hunter is just easier to say."

"Well, actually we call our law enforcement Aurors," Hermione piped up from her side of the table. "They act a lot like police officers do in the muggle world."

Sam nodded a little, "Interesting…"

All at once, Remus stood and started for the door. Worried, Harry stood and stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

"Are you okay, Remus?"

Lupin glanced behind him at Dean, then back to Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Moony just gave me some trouble this time around- I think I'm going to go lie down."

Sam gulped and he looked to Dean then Remus.

Harry's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, no, everything went fine. I'm just a bit tired is all."

Sam shot Dean a look and Dea sighed trying to relax.

Still looking a bit worried, Harry patted Remus on the arm. "Alright, you go lie down. Take it easy, okay?"

Remus nodded softly and left, leaving Harry to sigh, forlorn. After a moment, he placed a smile on his face and turned back to the table. "Sorry about that! He just needed a nap."

Dean got up, "Well I'm going to get some pizza and hope Cass hasn't broken anything yet."

Ron immediately took the opportunity to rise from his chair. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to go check on the twins. Hopefully no one has anything that can't be reversed."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I'll go see if I can get caught up on my reading. Harry?"

Harry blinked. "Er, yeah, sure. I'll help Ron."

Sam sighed and got up, "I'm gonna help my brother with Cass."

There was a mass exodus from the table as the brothers went for pizza and the trio headed for the elevator. Harry sent off a little wave before the doors closed with a soft thunk.

* * *

Coulson sighed a little he was currently on the phone making sure that Clint was alright completely the opposite reason why he wanted to talk to Clint in the first place but finding the Archer's room locked down was disheartening. He sighed and hung up Clint not saying anymore. He leaned against the bar and ordered a drink from Tony. Cause he needed one right now.

Remus stumbled into a large room. He had heard that there was a bar here, and he certainly hoped that was the truth. His nerves could really do with some Firewiskey- or whatever they served in this place.

Spotting the bar at the far end of the room, he moved over and slumped onto a stool.

"Can I get- er- I don't suppose you'd have Firewhiskey, would you?"

Tony chuckled a nodded, "In Fact we do. Fury made sure we were well stocked with whatever anyone wanted." Tony chuckled pouring him a drink.

Remus sighed, "Thank Merlin."

Coulson looked over, "Rough night?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Not comparatively, but it certainly has had more than its fair share of nerves."

"That's what happens when you get a bunch of super powered beings into the same tower and expect them to get along…"

Remus smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges. "Ah, yes, I guess that might cause a few problems. Is that why you're here?" He nodded to Coulson's own drink.

Coulson shook his head, "Someone I've been caring for a long time has gone back into his self destructive habits and won't talk to me. So I'm worried."

Remus nodded, thinking back to all of the people he knew who would fit that description, some of them in this very tower. "Sounds familiar." He looked over at the other man. "I'm sorry."

Coulson shook his head, "Just hope he comes to his senses at some point…" Coulson leaned back.

Remus nodded. "Sometimes they do," he thought of James and how he had finally settled down with Lily and had Harry, after his experiences in school, "and sometimes they don't." Severus came to mind.

Coulson sighed a little and shook his head, "What brought you to the place of Tony Stark's bar."

Remus swirled the firewhiskey around his glass. "It somehow always manages to surprise me how casually some people speak of killing my kind."

Coulson looked to Remus quickly unsure what he meant or what to say. Remus shook his head sadly.

"Sorry. I suppose that many werewolves do need to be eliminated from society, but it still manages to seem barbaric."

Coulson lightly put his hand over Remus', "What happened?"

Remus smiled wryly. "It really should not have bothered me as much as it did, but I had a bit of a run in with a couple of Hunters. They didn't seem to like me much, but my godson kept them talking."

"Oh...Those two…" Coulson chuckled a little. "Yeah we thought something might happen...Nothing would have happened. To many people care and JARVIS would have alerted everyone to the fight."

Remus sighed. "I knew that nothing of that sort would happen, but can you blame me for my nervousness? Then they all started talking about how the Ministry has slowly been integrating rights for magical creatures. That did not go over well with them, you could tell." He took another sip of his Firewhiskey. "I know I am probably overreacting, but after everything…"

"They are stuck in their ways that is foresure. We have other people we wanted to hire for this job but they would have to much of a conflict with wizards. Does K'un-Lun ring a bell to you?"

Remus shook his head incredulously.

"We wanted to bring in a kid from there the Prince actually but...K'un-Lun is the city of the Dragons."

Remus sat back, curious. "Dragons?"

"Yes," Coulson nodded.

"The dragons have a city?" Remus appeared more curious than disbelieving.

"Several in fact but most have been destroyed. Very few have been left standing."

"And they would hate wizards because… did they destroy their cities?"

Coulson nodded, "And the enslavement doesn't go over too well with them either."

Remus's brow furrowed. "Well, I don't have much experience with dragons, but I am fairly sure that the ones the wizarding world is familiar with are kept in humane reserves."

"Even if it is humane," Coulson looked over to him. "Would you want your people like that?"

Remus tilted his head. "To be honest, I had no idea that dragons were even sentient. However, I do understand the thought. I know that werewolves were kept in cages like animals for thousands of years."

Coulson nodded and sighed before chuckling, "And the other one was because Nick Fury didn't want a prick waving competition."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I can genuinely say that I have never heard that expression before. Is that an American thing?"

"More of an Irish thing," Coulson said chuckling a bit.

Remus nodded with a smile. "Ah, well I haven't dealt much with Irishmen, either.*

"That would be why."

Remus's smile broadened. "So what is it you do around here? Are you secretly able to bend time to your will or something?"

"No, I have no powers," Coulson chuckled a little. "Not even an Avenger I'm a SHIELD op."

Remus blushed slightly and looked down at his empty glass. He slid it over to Tony for another. "I guess that shows me not to make assumptions."

"No it's fine. The team really wants me here," Coulson chuckled a little.

Remus smiled again, the same smile which seemed to have rarely left his face during this conversation.

"I can see why. You are a very charming man, Mr…"

"Coulson, Phil Coulson."

"Ah," Remus extended a hand, "and I am Remus Lupin. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The same," Coulson smiled a little and held up his drink for a toast. Remus retrieved his fresh drink from the bar and did the same. They clanked their drinks together and Coulson downed his shot. Remus took a sip from his glass.

"So how long have you worked for SHIELD, Phil?"

"Maybe ten years now," Phil said calmly.

Remus nodded. "And you have enjoyed it thus far?"

Coulson nodded, "Yes I have."

"What do you do, exactly?" Remus's eyes raked Coulson's sharp suit.

"I run the special ops team."

"And in your free time?"

"Freetime?" Coulson chuckled a little.

"Ah, you don't get much of that, then? I can respect that. I used to teach, and that was about three jobs in one." Remus chuckled into his glass.

"No I don't working for SHIELD is a twenty four hour job sometimes. Most times."

"No wife, then? No kids?" Remus's eyes sparkled a bit in curiosity.

"Nope," Coulson sighed a little.

"Ah," Remus nodded, "not happy to be a bachelor then."

"No but I don't have time to find someone."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Never considered looking around your workplace?"

"No one that really catches my eye."

"Ah, well that's a shame." Remus lifted his glass to his lips, eyes sparking for the first time in too long a time. "I'm sure that anyone would love to have you."

"Probably but I'm married to the job."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I guess you'll have to find someone who is willing to accept that or make room for themselves."

"Yeah I will but those people are very hard to find."

Remus nodded his head, conceding the point. "But you never know when you'll find one right in front of you."

Tony chuckled a little and leaned in refilling their glasses he looked to Remus, "You are really out of practice flirting while Agent is over here as dense as a rock."

Remus blushed heavily, looking down into his glass as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Phil blinked and he looked to Remus, "W-what?"

Remus played with the condensation on his glass, his blush spreading.

Phil sighed and he grabbed Remus by the collar kissing him. Remus floundered, arms stiff at his sides and lips lax for a few moments. Then, his eyes fluttered closed and he responded, resting his hands on Phil's back.

Phil pulled back after a while and he took a breath slowly, "I was probably way too drunk for that but what the hell."

Remus inhaled deeply. "Honestly, now I am incredibly grateful to whoever created muggle alcohol."

Tony whistled of to the side and Phil rolled his eyes at him. Remus drew back a bit, retreating from Phil's range of reach.

"Er, dinner, perhaps? Tomorrow night? People still do that, correct?"

Phil nodded, "That sounds nice."

Remus nodded back, beaming. "Good. Very good." He stepped back again, nearly tripping over a bar stool. "I'll, er, see you at seven? We could meet in the commons. I'm afraid I don't know the area very well, so you would have to pick the restaurant."

"What kind of place do you want?" Phil asked softly looking to him.

"Anything, really. Just nothing too spicy- I never could abide spicy food."

"How does German food sound?"

Remus grinned. "That sounds perfect."

"Then seven tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Good night!"

"Goodnight."

Remus turned and walked over to the elevator, a spring in his step. Waving a little, he disappeared from view.

* * *

Fred peeked out of the closet in which he and his brother were ensconced. There, standing before the counter and staring at the open boxes of pizza, was a handsome man in a trenchcoat. Their first target.

Fred motioned to George, and together they silently crept up behind him.

Cass just stood there blinking a few times confused.

Fred motioned to George and they each lifted a wand, pointing it at Castiel's ankles, still behind him and obscured from his view.

Cass then turned and he blinked looking down at them, "What are you doing?"

The two blinked, surprised, then grinned identical shit-eating grins.

"You looked like-"

"-you needed some help."

"um..That would be nice."

The twins exchanged a glance, then George stepped forward.

"How may we help you? Are you having trouble deciding on what to have? I would recommend the jalapeno and gummy bear, but that is my own personal preference."

"I'm looking for the plates…"

Fred stepped forward, bowing in a sweeping gesture.

"Not to worry, my good sir. If you should look-" he pried open a cabinet- "here, you shall find all that you need."

Cass walked over to the cabinet and looked in. Fred looked in as well, his head just barely touching Castiel's, and George crowded in on the other side to gaze in as well.

"Huh." The two exclaimed in unison. They broke apart, going to each of the other cabinets in search of the missing plates, but none of the others had any, either. Cass blinked looking to them.

Fred knelt on the floor, gripping Castiel's thigh for balance. He opened the lower cabinet, which also was bare of plates, and stood, sliding his hand up Cass's body on the way.

"It would appear-"

George crowded in on Castiel's other side, "-that all the plates have been used already."

Cass looked between the two and blinked, "Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"No need," George said, his hands going to the buttons on his shirt, "My chest is clean enough."

Fred reached over and shoved his brother lightly. He pulled out his wand, flicking it to conjure three clean plates. On Cass's other side, George pouted for a moment.

"We can let the staff know later."

Cass looked to George and blinked a few times, "Ah...okay…"

George grinned at him and blew a kiss, loading his plate with something that looked suspiciously like jalapeno and gummy bear pizza.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Castiel."

"Like the angel?" George moved closer, grinning.

On the other side, Fred bumped up against Castiel's side, hand on his back steadily slipping down to cup his arse.

"He certainly does look like an angel."

"Ah...I am an angel.."

George grinned, moving to mirror Fred's position.

"Even better."

All at once, both men backed off, grabbing their plates and moving to sit at a table and motioning for Castiel to follow.

Cass blinked and he followed sitting at the table.

"So you are new to the Avengers?"

The two stretched out, looking like mirror images across the table.

"Yes I am."

"And you are an angel?" the other twin asked

"Really an angel?"

"From heaven-"

"-with God and purity-"

"-and trumpets and ambrosia-"

"-and lots and lots of dead people?"

"Um yes…"

The two leaned forward as one.

"The question that-"

"-we are really asking-"

"-is how pure are you?" The two finished together, eyes mischievous and raking down Castiel's body, which was mournfully still covered by the rather baggy trenchcoat.

"Very…"

"So you've never-"

"-'done the deed'-"

"-made the beast with two backs-"

"-fucked until the sun came up?"

"What!? No!"

Fred grinned lecherously, glancing over at George, who lifted an eyebrow, looking incredulous.

"Have you ever even taken that trenchcoat off?"

"Yes why?"

George leaned back, languorous.

"Because we have the feeling that you are hiding a rather delectable body beneath those layers."

Cass tilted his head, "?"

"What we mean is," the twins shared a glance, "that we would rather like to see them off you-"

Fred stretched back, picking up the sentence from his brother. "-on the floor-"

"-while we-"

"-have you on the bed-"

"-sweating-"

"-screaming-"

"-while we serve your every wish."

"Do you catch our drift?"

"Um...no…I don't…?"

The two redheads exchanged amused and exasperated glances.

"Let's fuck," they said in unison.

"We barely know each other…"

The two looked him up and down.

"Ah, you say that now."

"But we could get to know each other very, very well."

"We want to know your every imperfection-"

"-if there are any-"

"and your every personality quirk-"

"-of which there are surely many."

"In short, think of it as love at first sight."

"...um okay…"

The two stood rapidly, coming to balance their hips on the table in front of him.

"Okay?"

"You will allow us to ravage you in our rooms?"

"No I'll let you get to know me…"

Fred pouted, but George had a small smile on his face.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea, our angel."

"Um...okay…"

"Let's start simple," Fred was already warming to this, "what is your favorite color?"

* * *

The door to Sam's room was open and he was currently filling rock salt into a shotgun shell and packing it in. He didn't really mind who passed it was just something they needed to do just in case.

Harry, seeing the open door on his way back to the elevator to continue the search for the twins, peeked in and watched for a few moments, intrigued.

Sam looked up and he smiled a little, "Oh hey…"

"Hello," Harry smiled back and stepped further into the room, inspecting Sam's work. "What are you up to?"

"Just preparing some stuff, just in case. Bad things happening seem to follow me and Dean around."

Harry grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Sounds familiar. It always pays to be prepared, I've seen, but usually it's Hermione that's the practical one." He looked closer at what Sam was doing. "What I can't figure out is why salt in tiny tubes would be helpful."

"Salt is very powerful in stopping magical creatures," Sam said capping the one he finished.

Harry reached an arm over to take a pinch of salt, rubbing it between his fingers and letting it fall into the bag. "I did not know that. Why the tubes?"

Sam nodded over to the shot gun. Harry's eyes widened and he tilted his head, confused.

"You shoot… salt?"

"Stops most incorporeal beings and will slow anything that it doesn't kill."

"Huh," Harry looked over the table. "Would you like some help? I would love a break from traipsing all over the tower."

"Sure," Sam moved over handing him some salt and a tube.

"Er-" Harry looked back and forth between the materials, "how do you do this?"

Sam moved and took his hands from behind, "Here let me show you."

Harry shivered and leaned back into the taller man's chest. "Please do."

Sam gently guided his hands smiling showing him how to pack the salt in.

Harry got the hang of the movement, taking his own hands to try it on his own but not stepping away. Finishing with a sleeve, he held it up for inspection.

"Like this?"

Sam nodded, "Exactly like that."

Harry smiled, looking up behind him and into Sam's face. "Thank you."

Sam nodded and he stepped away from Harry softly. Harry shifted, suddenly cold without Sam behind him. He tried to cover up his disappointment with a question.

"Do you work with groups a lot? Or is it mostly just you and your brother?"

"Me, my brother, and Castiel."

Harry looked up, his stomach suddenly tight. "Castiel? He wasn't with you earlier."

"He wondered off…"

"Oh." Harry continued to pack the shell he was working on. "Are you two… close?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking to him. "We're partners."

Harry paused in his packing of the shell. "Oh. Partners."

Sam nodded starting to pack another shell.

Harry finished packing his shell and set it down on the table. "You know, maybe I should go. I probably ought to be helping Ron look for Fred and George."

Sam looked to him, "You sure?"

Harry nodded, his eyes glistening behind his glasses. "Yeah, it's probably better I did."

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asked walking over to him.

Harry shook his head a bit, forcing a smile on his face. "Nothing. I just ought to learn not to get my hopes up."

Sam's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"For a second I let myself hope that- well, it was a bad idea, anyway."

"What...so you...oh you mean. Me and Cass are hunting partners not that kind of partner Harry."

Harry's head lifted. "E-excuse me?"

Sam looked to him. "You heard me."

A blush crept onto Harry's cheeks. "You mean that- that I-?" He groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I am so sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it but that means you want," Sam then softly kissed him.

Harry responded, bringing his hands from his face to rest on Sam's shoulders. He hummed, leaning into the kiss softly.

Sam smiled pulling back, "Did I guess right?"

Harry smiled back lopsidedly. "I would think that you would have taken that for an answer."

"Sure you wanna leave?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no, I could stay here all day." He leaned up for another kiss.

"Good," Sam said kissing him again.


End file.
